


Sweet Treats

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: The delectable sight in front of Hakuno was definitely not tempting her. Never. Nameless knows he only has to wait.
Relationships: Archer (Fate/EXTRA)/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Hakuno looked on with her heart on her sleeve. No, on everything on her person. Her eyes widened in obvious desire, desperate to capture every moment in her vision to memory. Her face was flush and ears perked in reaction to the object of her desire. Her entire body leaning in as if she could never resist the temptation. As if the world could pause and the one in front of her would make the world she lived in. Her lungs breathed in deeper as her nose smelt the most mouthwatering scent to her entire memory.

There was no hiding the longing that had come over Hakuno.

Nothing at all.

Her being able to even sit still and hold herself composed as she was a testament of her strong willpower. The unbreaking will that had gotten her through so much. The endurance that was beyond any mere human.

But she would resist.

She could wait.

She could!

"What have I told you about watching the cookies bake in the oven?" A warm voice asked her as a hand wiped at the dough still on her cheeks. She hadn't been able to resist at one point earlier. A pout rises upon her face before she smiles sheepishly. Leaning into the hand and it's warmth.

"Not to. But! We made so many delicious ones I can't help it. They looks so tasty." A warm chuckle thrummed through her ears as a forehead touched her own.

"You may have gotten better as a cook, but that didn't stop you from your terrible habit of gluttony, Master." Hakuno whined a little at the common tease from her Servant. Always about her stomach. It's not like she could help it. Hakuno blamed the constant magic use on her appetite. She needed those calories. 

A white head of hair moved down to her shoulders, resting on her collar bone. Her white and red dress slowly gaining a damp spot. 

"Archer?" Her voice was soft as she moved her arms to hold him in an embrace. 

"This isn't real." Hakuno wanted to take his head from her shoulder to look into those metallic eyes.

"And what makes you think that?" Her hands rubbing on his shoulders as he moved for a more full embrace, crushing her body to him as if letting go just a little would make her disappear. 

"I remember how you _died_." The voice breaking at the very last word.

"I did." Hakuno agreed readily. She knows it too. The pressure in the hug increased as the man holding her let off his own whimper this time. All of it full of his pain. Something so out of place in this picturesque kitchen full of baked sweets. The warm glow on the walls and happy toon decorations on the walls similar to the ones she made in boredom in her lessons during the grail war... well before she entered it.

"Then how are you here?" His voice asked so softly. The slight movement she made to look into his eyes had her pulling away slightly. " _Don't go_!"

The raw heartache and fear in those two words was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes, but Hakuno was made to endure. "I never left you."

"You did." The man confessed like he was the sinner in a church. as if it was the greatest failing he ever had.

"No. I did something reckless just like you told me not to." Hakuno confessed her greatest sin.

"What?" The word was almost too quiet to hear.

"I'm really here." She continued to confess. 

"But this is a dream. My dream." He was trying to convince himself now. Trying so hard to forget to do so at the same time and just keep her here, real or not.

"Our dream." Hakuno had to pause to go back to rubbing his back once more at the hiccup. They did say after all of everything they would do nothing for a week, but bake and eat sweets. "I just did something very stupid in the end to save you. To maybe save me too in the end."

"........what.."

"...did I do?" She finished for him. His weak nod was all she needed to keep going. "I used the Regalia to merge myself in you to keep you stable... and sent us to another timeline like Archimedes."

The desperate sobs are not what she thought she would hear, but the keen relief in them was better than the despair that clouded him earlier. 

"Why can I only see you in dreams?" It was a weak from relief and sheer want to understand. All of it.

"I'm not strong enough to separate yet...." Hakuno didn't want him to know she almost was deleted in her attempt to keep him safe, but he must have heard it in her voice. He always did know her best. 

"So I just have to wait." He was clinging to that with all the hope he had left.

"Yes... I might take a while, but we can always meet in your dreams until then. After all I-"

.

* * *

.

"Oi! Up and ready Nameless. Master wants to meet with us about what to do now that the Titan situation isn't a problem anymore." Lancer motioned. The man already set to leave the room now that his job was done, likely to avoid mentioning the tears the Archer could feel on his face.

"I'm coming!" He shouted back. Figures that one of the few times he got to sleep there was an interruption. But... it was a good one this time. "I can wait." He said thinking of honey eyes and long, soft hair to go with her smile. 

"I can wait forever, Hakuno. After all,-"

"- _love you forever_."

"-Love you forever too."


End file.
